


whisper to me

by chaoticgay (Niriiun)



Series: a whole kink alphabet [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/chaoticgay
Summary: Jinho bought a new toy to celebrate their anniversary; Yuto is more than happy to use it.





	whisper to me

**Author's Note:**

> DOING A KINK ALPHABET CHALLENGE and we're starting off with yuto/jinho bc I just got into pentagon and I love these two together more than I should tbh
> 
> first fic is the letter a with [drum roll] anal beads and aftercare!  
> please enjoy!

“You know,” Yuto whispered, “I didn’t think you’d enjoy this so much.”

Jinho’s only response was a whimper, arms moving to cover his face. Yuto clicked his tongue at the sight. He pressed fingertips against Jinho’s soft thighs, the skin warm under his touch. His boyfriend was currently propped up by pillows, legs spread and Yuto settled comfortably between them. The dark-haired man already had three fingers two knuckles deep in Jinho’s hole, the muscles there fighting to relax as tiny gasps escaped into the room. Jinho was a whiner, and Yuto always took full advantage of that. He was just grateful they’d discarded their clothes already because  _ fuck _ was his body hot.

“It’s not from my fingers though, right? Maybe it’s the anticipation.” Yuto didn’t get a response but he hadn’t really been expecting one either. Because just as Yuto enjoyed Jinho’s cute whines, Jinho enjoyed how deep Yuto’s voice could get. Yuto could whisper shitty math problems into Jinho’s ears and he’d still get high on it. Since his voice was, of course, always with him, he utilized it often.

His voice wasn’t the main attraction of the night, however. In fact, the entire reason they were even spread so beautifully across soft sheets was due to a suggestion from Jinho himself. A special item he’d ordered, which was sitting just next to Jinho’s left hip with a bottle of half-used lube. It was a set of black silicone anal beads, seven long and gradually getting bigger, with a hoop at the end to pull them back out. Jinho had ordered the item for their two year anniversary, and Yuto could barely contain his excitement at the idea of watching them slowly disappear into his boyfriend’s cute hole. Yuto groaned at the thought. 

Jinho moved his arm to peer at his face, eyes glazed and lips parted to suck in whatever air he could. He looked pretty like that, close to being wrecked before they’d even really started, pretty noises spilling into the room like music to Yuto’s ears. The wet sound of lube caught his attention and he tore his gaze away to look down, watching as he slowly slid his fingers back in. Yuto took that moment to grasp both the beads and the bottle of lube, setting them between his own thighs. 

“Yuto- _ ah! _ ” Jinho keened as Yuto curled his fingers. Oh how he wanted to draw this out. What a pretty mess he’d be, but even he wasn’t that cruel. “P-please …”

Yuto chuckled in response. “Alright, anything for you.” A shiver went through Jinho’s body as he pulled his fingers free, the older man sinking back into the sheets at the momentary relief. Part of him wanted to skip the beads and just slide right in but that would be a waste of a good toy. Letting Jinho take a few moments to collect himself, Yuto went about pouring more lube over his fingers and curled his hand around the set of beads. They were heavy in his palm, the silicone smooth and round. His dick twitched at the fantasy about to become reality. 

Humming softly, the bottle was shoved to the side. Yuto’s free hand curled in a  _ come closer _ motion and Jinho complied immediately, shifting so his hips were better positioned upon the pillow below. He looked so vulnerable and exposed, skin flushed and body trembling just enough to be seen. Yuto looked up, catching meeting Jinho’s eyes with a soft smile. “You’re a mess and I’ve barely even done anything. You look so pretty like this, baby. Color?”

Jinho’s fingers curled into the blanket on his right. “Green.”

“Mm. Tell me if it gets uncomfortable.” With this, his eyes focused back upon the beads in his hand. Both the silicone and lube had warmed up throughout their small conversation so there was no whine of protest as he gently pressed the first one against his boyfriend’s hole. He rubbed it against the pucker, softly humming once more, and let the anticipation build between them. Just as desperate whine escaped Jinho’s mouth, he pressed the first bead inside. It was small, barely the size of a pebble, but his hesitation was enough to make Jinho cry out at the sudden entry. 

Yuto couldn’t stop his satisfied smirk. The next two beads were inserted without a problem. They were also on the small side and went in with no resistance. Despite the urge to watch Jinho’s face, Yuto wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from how good it looked to shove each bead in—and they hadn’t even gotten to the bigger ones yet.

Jinho whined through a string of words that Yuto couldn’t quite understand as the fourth was slowly inched inside. The way his hole stretched around the bead made him groan, free hand pressing against Jinho’s hip to hold him in place. Once it was settled inside, his eyes finally flicked up to his boyfriend’s face. Those pretty eyes were screwed shut, a contrast to the panting breaths spilling from his open lips. “Color?”

“G-green, oh god,  _ Yuto! _ ” Jinho tried to shift his hips but Yuto held them down without much effort. 

“Okay.” His gaze was once again fixated on the beads. He re-adjusted his grip on them and pressed the fifth bead to Jinho’s pucker, the string connecting it sliding further in with a satisfying ease. The pressure was gentle, the muscles putting up a bit of resistance, before they stretched to accommodate the newest addition. Yuto let go of Jinho’s hip to wrap around his own aching cock, giving it a few strokes at the sight before him. Thank goodness they were both patient. Sort of.

Every other exhale came in the form of a whine. Jinho had a beautiful voice, singing vibrantly for their millions of fans, but this was only for him. Only Yuto got to hear him like this. Gasping for air and moaning his name like his life depended on it. Those desperate cries were only for Yuto.

“So full.” His boyfriend’s voice quivered as he spoke. 

Yuto hummed in response, eyeing the two beads yet to be inserted. They were, of course, the biggest ones yet. The seventh bead was about the size of a gumball. It was much smaller than Yuto but he knew the stimulation of it all would get to Jinho more than the size. He let go of his own length and instead reached for Jinho’s, his fingers curling around it and giving a small squeeze. His hips jerked upright at the sudden teasing and a high-pitched cry followed.

Yuto spared a glance up, catching Jinho’s watery eyes. His cheeks were flushed, a bit of spit running from the corner of his mouth. He looked so desperate and wanton and Yuto really wanted to kiss him.  _ Later. _ “W-want you inside. Yuto, please.”

“But we’re having so much fun with these.” He curled a finger into the hoop, tugging just shy of popping the previously inserted bead out. “Mm, we have to finish what we started, baby.” There was a bit of hesitation as he waited for a color call just in case but Jinho only whimpered in response. 

Yuto changed to pushing, guiding the sixth inside. He watched Jinho’s face this time as he did so, watching him screw his eyes shut and mouth fall open in a quiet scream. His throat fluttered, the muscles there practically begging to be nipped at, and Yuto licked his lips in anticipation. God, what had he done to deserve such a beautiful man? Once the bead was safely inside, he gave a few strokes to Jinho’s cock. The tip was already wet with pre-come and those pretty moans kept spilling from his boyfriend’s lips.

Yuto refocused his gaze down below. He wanted to watch every moment of the seventh bead. With Jinho so whiny and desperate, he had a feeling this was going to be it. Even for the stamina the older of the duo seemed to boast, Jinho was usually the first to cum. “Last one. Color?”

“ _ G-green! _ ” There was a  _ please _ along with it despite the word left unsaid.

Curling his finger into the hoop, he shifted the last bead against his already swollen rim. Yuto knew he was pretty full at that point, with each little ball shifting in their own pattern. He watched in a trance as Jinho’s hole stretched around the final bead. A tiny bit of lube dribbled down his fingers as it was settled inside and Yuto pulled his hand back. To Yuto’s surprise, Jinho held back his orgasm with a bite to his lip, moans muffled. A good thing, really, as Yuto had much more planned. 

“Think you can move, baby?” His hands settled upon Jinho’s hips, massaging at the skin covering sharp bones. The smaller man’s skin was flush and warm.

Jinho shook his head, opening his arms in the way he usually did when he wanted a hug. Yuto clicked his tongue at the cute sight but immediately complied, sliding his arms underneath Jinho’s to curl around his back. Shifting closer, he scooted his boyfriend’s ass against his thighs and maneuvered them around so he was sitting against the pillows instead. The cool wood of their headboard against his warm back was a sharp contrast and Yuto let out a hiss at the sudden change. Every shift pulled a new sound from Jinho’s lips. 

Once they were comfortably settled, he let Jinho shimmy down his thighs a bit. Hands pressed against Yuto’s chest as his boyfriend fought to stabilize himself, panting as the beads were jostled around inside of him. Yuto glanced down to their aching cocks. He was bigger and longer than Jinho, but that didn’t take away from his boyfriend’s charm. Really it just made it easier to give him a handjob since he fit so nicely in his palm. Their tips were nearly touching and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning at the want to rub them together.

Jinho seemed to get the hint. “Mm, you’re so hard for me.” Fingers brushed along his shaft, dick twitching at the stimulation it had been missing so far. “I bet you want nothing more than to fuck me, right Yuto?”

“I always want to fuck you, baby.” Yuto winced as Jinho suddenly wrapped his hand around his length, squeezing a bit as he offered a quick tug. “How do you feel?”

A few more pumps accompanied his words and Yuto had to grit his teeth. “Full. They keep shifting.” The smaller man’s head tilted back, a high moan filling the room. Yuto could feel his legs shaking against his own. He stared at the pretty sight before him at a loss for words. God, Jinho was so beautiful; he’d repeat that thought until the day he died. “Wanna cum.”

“Okay. Move back a bit, and turn around.” Jinho complied quicker than usual, moving down Yuto’s legs so the latter could lie on his back. Once he was all settled with his head propped up on the pillow, Jinho swung his legs around so his ass was pointed towards Yuto’s face. He reached out to hook his hands around Jinho’s thighs and gently guided him back. Not too far of course, because his boyfriend was still on the shorter side. It was a shame he couldn’t kiss his thighs but Yuto had other plans anyway. 

His boyfriend wasted no time. Yuto hissed as a warm mouth slid down his aching length, Jinho sucking like his life depended on it. Perhaps it was revenge for the time he took earlier. Yuto slid his hands from soft thighs to part Jinho’s cheeks instead, staring at the hoop providing the only clue that the beads were still safely inside him. He looked between the smaller man’s legs just in time to see his cock disappear completely into his mouth. Jinho wasn’t that good at giving head but it was enough that he groaned in response. Yuto was tempted to just watch but he knew that wasn’t an option.

Curling his finger into the ring, Yuto redirected his gaze to Jinho’s cute ass. He pulled on the hoop gently, just enough for the last bead to provide a nice pressure, but not enough to pop it out. Jinho moaned in response, the sudden vibration against him almost too much. A hand slotted against the base of his dick and squeezed what couldn’t fit in Jinho’s mouth, Yuto mustering up all of his willpower against thrusting. 

He tugged harder, watching Jinho’s cute hole stretch as the bead was slowly pulled free. Jinho yanked his head back, pressing his forehead against Yuto’s hip as he cried out. The hand still curled at his base started stroking but he could tell that it was weak; he was glad Jinho couldn’t see his smile.

Yuto continued popping the beads out one by one, enjoying how they looked coming out much more than when they were going in. Jinho was a sobbing mess against his hip, hand no longer moving, babbling Yuto’s name in a desperate cry for something more. His cute length had created a bit of a puddle of pre-cum on his chest and he looked ready to burst. Yuto waited until only two beads remained inside to finally start stroking him. The beads were tugged out with a bit of force, both of them sliding free with little resistance, and Jinho’s back dipped as he finally found the release he was looking for. Hearing his name  _ screamed _ into the room was so satisfying.

Jinho collapsed against his body, legs unable to hold him up any longer. Yuto let him lay there for a moment and simply listened to his breathless panting, warm cum dribbling down both sides of his body. They’d have to wash the sheets for sure. Just as he was about to scoot Jinho off of him, that hand returned to his straining cock. 

“Baby, wait—” His words went ignored as a hot mouth sucked in his tip. “ _ Fuck _ .” All the build up, coupled with Jinho’s tongue tracing patterns against his head and hand stroking languidly, and Yuto came within moments. Jinho let his jaw go slack as his hips jerked up. He felt his boyfriend’s muscles twitch as he swallowed. Once his body came back from the high, he too collapsed against the bed, fighting to catch his breath. He groaned as Jinho finally pulled his mouth off. Yuto heard the satisfied giggle as the smaller finally turned to face him.

His boyfriend’s cute face came into view and they kissed for the first time that night. It was unlike them to go so long without it and Yuto was quick to deepen things, tongue dipping into Jinho’s willing mouth. It was messy and wet and everything Yuto loved. Jinho’s eyes were glazed but soft, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Several seconds passed before they parted to breathe.

“You’re so pretty all wrecked,” Yuto mumbled. 

Jinho smiled, face flush. “Mm. All because of you.”

He couldn’t stop his chuckle. “All because of me.” Yuto raised the beads, the silicone sticky with lube. “And these. Which we should definitely use again.”

“You should try them out too. It’s different than you,” the smaller said with a hum, kissing Yuto’s nose. “Not as big though.”

Yuto slipped the beads onto the towel on the nightstand, instead grabbing the wet wipes set out specifically for this occasion. “I’m the biggest thing you’ve got, baby.” He pulled one free and wiped at his chest. 

“I wanna ride you later.” Jinho’s words were so sincere that they brought a blush to Yuto’s cheeks. He grabbed another wipe as a distraction, cleaning at the tear streaks and dried drool on Jinho’s cute face. “I think I’ve earned a round of teasing after that!”

Yuto groaned quietly. “How am I going to hold back with  _ you _ bouncing on me?” The idol motioned for Jinho to sit back. He did so without any fuss, settling between Yuto’s legs and leaning back a bit. Another wipe was tugged free during the process and he just smiled as Jinho let his back fall against the bed. The smaller whined as the cold wipe pressed against his hole.

“You just have to!”

He didn’t respond, instead focusing his attention to cleaning both himself and Jinho. They were always too tired to shower after sex and although they hadn’t gotten into the heavier stuff just yet, it was still better to clean now rather than later. Jinho liked being pampered too but really Yuto was just a stickler for aftercare. Making sure his boyfriend was safe and comfortable made him happy. Once everything was done, he threw the used wet wipes onto the towel with the beads; he could clean those later. Right now … he just wanted to cuddle.

Yuto laid back against the pillows once more. Jinho joined him almost immediately, yawning as he settled into the crook of Yuto’s right arm. The smaller idol let his head rest against Yuto’s shoulder and he pulled him closer. “Yutooo, I love youuu! Happy anniversary!” Jinho’s words were purposefully drawn out, bringing a smile to his lips.

“I love you too, Jinho. Happy anniversary, baby. Get some sleep; you can ride me when we wake up. ”

“Maybe I’ll wake you up that way.”

Yuto felt his heart skip a beat. “You’ll kill me.”

Jinho laughed, his entire body shaking. “Out of love.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and Yuto listened as Jinho’s breathing fell into a soft pattern, indicating his fall into sleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. Yuto felt content, drifting into sleep not long after. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALWAYS PERFORM AFTERCARE IT'S IMPORTANT GUYS
> 
> these aren't going to be limited to just pentagon pairings! feel free to suggest some and I'll pick the ones I feel I can write the best as this series progresses!
> 
> the letter b is gonna be a fun one c;
> 
> feel free to find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/diivinacommedia) if you wanna chat!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
